WHATS GOING ON IN THE KOKIRI FOREST?
by CrazyJadles
Summary: LINK AND NAVI.... FIGURE OUT WHAT IS HAPPENING! The language is inappropriate 4 younger kids and has sexual referances.
1. Default Chapter

This is a story, it is about the Character Link. from Zelda. Please read and tell me your thoughts. the next chapter is written but I won't post it until you write a review!  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
HMMM...nothing is around just........  
  
  
  
Darkness... nothing but darkness and the severe cries for help.. Or for joy?  
  
Screams fulfilled the forest, for fear or pleasure?  
  
A witch's cackle stormed through the night sky, for evil or for fun?  
  
A horse's neigh, a wolf's howl and a little boys cry...  
  
  
  
OK OK OK...WHAT IS HAPPENING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Navi - Stop look listen!  
  
Link - Oh shut up!  
  
Navi - Stop look listen!  
  
Link - (mimicking the stupid fairy) stop look listen, stop look listen..  
  
Navi - hey you little bastard STOP LOOK AND FRICKIN LISTEN.  
  
Dumbfounded link sat down looking at the fairy.  
  
Navi - Listen you pathetic little boy, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here. so why don't you do as I tell you and bloody listen. OKAY?  
  
Link - (nods.still amazed that the fairy had just sworn at him)  
  
Navi - Right, now the screams and howls, the noises..  
  
Link - (looking around) yeeess...  
  
Navi - (feeling really stupid) Now does little baby link know what it is? Or is poor baby link a wittle scaredy cat?? Hmm??  
  
Link - (gives the fairy the finger and stands up) Of course I know what it is STUPID. Its .  
  
Navi - (whisper) *psst* your not supposed to tell the people. its against the rules!!!  
  
Link - Oh. ok. Ummm, I don't know what the (mimicking Dr Evil) 'noises' are, so we must have to find out.. (whispers to Navi) is that alright?  
  
Navi - *sigh* lets go  
  
Slowly but surely the fairy and the boy find their way through the forest. The screams are intensified and can be heard clearly... it is ..  
  
GANNONDORF AND RUTO?????  
  
  
  
Link stares straight at his foe and then over to his supposable 'lover'  
  
Link - hey. Navi. she looks pretty good!  
  
Navi - (Eyes wide open staring straight at Ruto) *wolf whistle* DAMN!  
  
Link - Dude, where is the video camera when you need it?  
  
Link fiddles with a pouch while Navi has his eyes fixed on Ruto... Gannondorf still hasn't noticed them both.. But Ruto has..  
  
Ruto - Oh Ganny, say my name... whats my name.  
  
Gannondorf - *mutter mutter mutter*  
  
Ruto - Scream it bitch  
  
Gannondorf - Princess Ruto, daughter of the king and beauty of my heart.  
  
Ruto - My full name! come on *scream* now do it now!  
  
Gannondorf - Pincess Scruto much, daughter of king Fatsalota waste and the beauty of my..h..e.a.r..t. *finishes his business*  
  
Ruto - Hmm, thank you..  
  
Gannondorf is laying on the floor completely stuffed..  
  
Gannondorf - Damn. your.good.  
  
Ruto - Yes baby, but Link is better!  
  
Link - Damn straight...  
  
Navi is staring wondering what the hell is going on.  
  
Link notices and explains the whole thing..  
  
  
  
  
  
Too bad I won't tell until I get some reviews! Tell me what you think and I will post the 2nd part! 


	2. 2nd Part

SECOND PART  
  
Well well well.. It has been a while since I wrote this last chapter so I am going to write what I think I was thinking of.br  
  
Link - Yes well I realised after the first few minutes of watching these two, that . br Navi - YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE IT AWAY! br Link - Well you're the dick that wanted me to tell them weren't you? br Navi - No way man you're the idiot! br The two are sitting there fighting away while Ruto and Ganandorf are watching like a tennis match. br Suddenly Ganondorf yells at the top of his lungs. br Ganandorf - SHUT THE HELL UP! brbr  
  
Link and Navi turn and look evily to Ganandorfbrbr  
  
Ganandorf - ...or you could just keep. uh. fighting ?!? br  
  
Link grabs Navi and shoves him into his backpackbr Link - Stay there you frickin pain in the ass! br Ruto suddenly realises what Link is up to and starts to walk away. br Link - AH UH AH!!! Come back here "princess" br Ruto shrieks and runs off. Lukily one of those stupid duko guys pops out of the ground and whacks Ruto one in the head. br Link - Yeah that's right! br Ganandorf - Ok WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON? br Link - ahh it is VERY simple you see....br 


	3. 3rd Part

THIRD PARTbr  
  
Link - .............. well you see... RUTO IS REALLYbr Ruto - NOOOOOOOOObr Navi escapes from Links backpack and smacks out Link. br Ganandorf chases after Ruto screaming at her. br Ganandorf - Your not RUTO? Then who the hell are you? Who are you dammit! WHO? brbr Navi flies over and whacks Ganandorf... over... and over... and over.. and..brbr Navi - Just PASS OUT ALREADY! br Ganandorf is still chasing after Rutobr Ganandorf - Your, *whack* not really, *whack* Ruto? *whack whack* *SIGH*brbr Ganandorf faints in the grassbrbr Ruto - Good show Navi! Now lets get out of here! br Navi - Ok then (CENSORED) lets go.. We have more money to make and morebr suckers to fool. br (CENSORED) and Navi walk off together hand in handbr  
  
HOW DO YOU FEEL? Do you wanna know who Ruto's real identity is? Well when I get 6 reviews I will tell..br I love the suspense don't you?? 


End file.
